Mistletoe
by Mort Dans La Nuit
Summary: Christmas special one-shot between Percy and Artemis. Please read! Hope you enjoy it :) !


**Hello like I promised in my other story here is my Christmas Pertamis one-shot. If you like this please read my other stories. Hope you enjoy :) !**

* * *

It was nerve wrecking… Being around her… It was like my knees turned to jelly, and gibberish came out of my mouth. When something intelligent did come out, the statement itself was not intelligent. Some examples: "Who are you?" "ANYBODY KNOW WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" and "Hey, 2+2=5, right?"

Her silvery eyes were hypnotic and enchanting. I had to shake myself to get out of it. Even her smallest of smiles could send me to dream land. And Christmas was right around the corner. I couldn't take it any longer; should I express my feelings for her? And if I should, how should I? The worst part was, she was a goddess and I was a demigod. She was a _maiden_ goddess who swore _off _the company men, and even has a whole group of man-hating girls. Every time I managed to gather up my courage, one of her huntresses would make a snide remark about me, and then my courage would go down the drain. It was nerve-wracking really… Horribly nerve-wracking…

But, literally, Christmas was tomorrow. Forget I said, "Around the corner." It was tomorrow… How encouraging was that? I know, very encouraging (note the sarcasm there). But then and again, what about my first love? Was I to mourn for the rest of my life? Pretend and move on as if she never existed? Was I to turn into a male equivalent of a lonely cat woman?

All of these things rushed into my head, as I stared out over the sea. I was at my special place, where I went to when I was tired or needed a place to think. It was a cliff where it overlooked the sea. The water usually gently lapped against the shore, but today, it was crashing. Droplets of the sea water floated into the air, creating a rainbow as the setting sun shone through it. A forest was behind me, and I sat barely a few meters away from it. I leaned against a huge boulder, the chilled surface kissing my skin. I had taken my shirt off, preparing to go for a swim, but stopped. The beauty of my surroundings put me to a halt, and here I was just admiring it. I ruffled my hair with my hands and blew air out. It will never be the same without her around.

* * *

_Gaea's terrible laughter filled the air. "And so we meet Perseus Jackson!" The earth shuddered at her powerful voice. I gritted my teeth and fixed my glare at her. "Yeah, and it won't be for long!" Her laughter filled the air again, and this time it took her a longer to calm down. "Yes but the question is, who will be the one leaving and who will be the one staying?" I bit my lower lip in anxiety as I looked around. So many demigods were lost, and we were losing more as the moments went by. It was up to me to make sure their death wasn't in vain and to save the remaining demigods that were still fighting. "Ah, but all is already lost Perseus Jackson. Can you not see that the demigods are losing and my monsters are winning," she said, as if reading my thoughts. "Well I'll make sure you go to Tartarus, with or without me!" I screamed, barely able to control my anger. "I'm sure you will, which is why I brought a little someone to ensure that I will still have scarred you after our encounter."_

_My eyes open wide in shock as Annabeth rose out of the ground. Gaea picked her up as if she were nothing and smirked. I gulped and helplessly stare. "G-Gaea! This is between y-you and me," I managed to choke out. She gave me an evil grin. "Oh really Perseus? Well then, because it's between 'you and me', I guess I'll just have to get rid of her, hmm?" _

_I stared at her in disbelief as she held Annabeth with her two hands. "Say good-bye Perseus Jackson." She ripped Annabeth in half and my love screamed in agony. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears already streaming down my face. I open my eyes to see Gaea toss Annabeth's remains into a pit, which I could only guess led to Tartarus. "Well Perseus Jackson? Did I do as I said I would do? Are you scarred?" All I could do was scream in rage as I charged that horrendous creature._

_My vision was tinted in red as I jumped in the air. I brought my sword in a powerful arch that would've split a monster in half; a monster, not a goddess. She simply flicked her hand and yawned as if I was just a pesky fly. I went flying and crashed into the ground. I couldn't breathe right and it felt like I had broken more than half of my body. But I pushed myself and got up. I couldn't believe that my Wise Girl was dead. She couldn't be. _

"_Is that all the great Perseus Jackson has? Tsk, tsk, if only Annabeth were here to see how pathetic you are earlier and move on to another boy. Then maybe she wouldn't be dead. But let's not play the 'What if' games, shall we? I rather enjoyed tossing her corpse to Tartarus." _

_Gaea was floating in the air, and hearing her taunt about Annabeth, I had enough. _

_I screamed, imagining lopping off Gaea's head. I was suddenly floating off the ground, surrounded in a sea green aura. The largest hurricane I had ever made formed around me and the earth trembled as I made mini-earthquakes erupt. The fight surrounding us suddenly stopped and both monsters and demigods stared at me. Gaea's face paled and she finally looked terrified. I smirked and rapidly flew to her. I body slammed her, cutting and slashing left and right. I heard her screams and started having blood lust. I pushed her to the pit to Tartarus and decapitated her. We had won the war, but with a great sacrifice._

* * *

I shook the memory out of my head and took a shuddering breath. I had to keep my emotions under control. I had been gone from camp for far too long but I didn't care. They really didn't care where the great Perseus Jackson went as long as he wasn't dead.

I lifted myself off the ground and looked over the cliff's edge. The scene reminded me a lot about the time when the manticore and Annabeth fell over the ridge. A new wave of grief struck me in the heart as I thought about Annabeth once again. I gritted my teeth and dove head first into the water.

I laid at the bottom of the sea with my hands folded behind my head. My surrounding slowly turned darker as dusk quickly turned to night. The sea animals slowly went to sleep. The gentle song of the sea animals and the waves almost lulled me to sleep. Almost…

A sharp crack of a twig made it to me underwater. I jerked into a sitting position and stared at the cliff's edge tentatively. Through the ripples in the water I saw a girl about my age. I squinted my eyes in concentration, trying to see if I knew her. Then it hit me; it was Artemis.

I surged through the water and landed next to her, skimming the ten foot steep cliff. She looked surprised for a minute and stared at me in shock. Her face flushed when she saw me and she immediately turned away. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and then realized that I was half-naked. I blushed furiously and grabbed my shirt hanging from a branch. "My apologies Lady Artemis," I said, pulling the shirt over my head. "It's fine," she managed to say.

I studied her for a moment and found why I didn't recognize her immediately. She wasn't in the form of a 12-year old but someone about my age: 20.

"So may I ask what brings you here?" I asked as politely as I could. Artemis turned her head towards me, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "No need to be so formal Perseus."

"Please call me Percy." I interrupted.

"I came to simply check on you on Christmas on the behalf of your friends." she continued

Her words shocked me. It was Christmas? "Are you sure it's Christmas?" She rolled her eyes as if I just asked the dumbest thing in the world. "Yes I'm sure. It's midnight and you're missing the present exchange and such." I exhaled into the night air and tilted my head into the sky and located the different constellations in the sky. "Tonight's such a beautiful night. Especially the moon." I commented. The moon seemed to brighten just a fraction and then it returned to normal. I realized what I said and looked over to Lady Artemis. Her head was facing the opposite direction and I sighed in relief. With that comment I kinda, maybe, sort of also complimented her. Not that she wasn't beautiful.

"Percy what's that?" Artemis's words cut me short of my thoughts and I smiled that she used my nickname. I liked the sound of my name coming from her.

I looked over to her and saw that she was looking at something in the tree above. I squinted my eyes in the dim light and saw a mistletoe… And we were standing right under it.

"Umm… It's a… Erm… A…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. She rolled her eyes and huffed in impatience. "Well? Spit it out." I offered a nervous smile and answered, "It's… A mistletoe."

"A mistletoe? And now why are you so flustered Percy dear?" Our eyes met and I realized that she knew the reason why… She could be so evil sometimes. "Well it's a Christmas tradition for a boy and a girl to … under the mistletoe." She smirked. "To do what?" she asked innocently. "To… kiss," I said super quietly. "Come again Percy," she said cupping her hands around her one ear. "To kiss," I whispered into her ear. "Is that true? Or are you making that up?"

My face flushed and she chuckled in amusement. "No I'm not making it up. I mean it's just a tradition. We don't have to do it and—"

I was cut off by a pair of soft lips gently placed on mine. I opened my eyes in temporary shock but quickly closed them. Artemis rested her hands on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. We pulled away and I could feel the heat in my face. "Well you just saved me a lot of work. And that mistletoe helped too." She arched an eyebrow to the sky. "And how so?"

I gave her a gentle smile and she returned it. "By showing a way to boldly declare my love for you." She rolled her eyes in amusement and I bent down, sealing our lips together once again.

* * *

**How was it? Terrible, terrific, mediocre? Leave a review, fav, follow, and PM me! Thanks for the support and hoped you enjoyed it :) !**

**-Mort Dans La Nuit**


End file.
